A veces, vale la pena pasar la Navidad solo
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: No, no, no, y ¡absolutamente no!. Hiroki por ningún motivo iba a dejar que Usami entrara a su apartamento en Noche Buena, y menos cuando lo acababa de dejar en la casa de Takahiro. Sin embargo, sabía que al final lo dejaría entrar. De la misma forma en que su mente gritaba que se alejara de Akihiko pero su corazón siempre estaba dispuesto a estar allí para él.


**Advertencia: para las que me conocen, éste no es el tipo de fic que suelo escribir.**

 **A veces, vale la pena pasar la Navidad solo.**

No, no, no, no, no ¡y absolutamente no! Hiroki por inercia colocó doble llave a la puerta principal de su apartamento, lo cual causó un inevitable sonido que el peligris del otro lado de la puerta escuchó a la perfección.

—Hiroki, ¿estás cerrando la puerta con llave?—

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó el castaño para luego tapar inmediatamente su boca con la mano.

—¿Dijiste algo?—

—¡Nada!— volvió a gritar Hiroki esta vez maldiciendo internamente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, pero definitivamente no quería abrirle a Akihiko, ¡primero muerto antes que dejarlo entrar!

—¿Ya vas a abrirme? Hace frío sabes…—se escuchó de nuevo tras la puerta y Hiroki frunció más el ceño. ¡Aquella era una injusticia divina! O el karma probablemente quería burlarse de él en su cara al ponerle frente a su puerta a Usami Akihiko, su amor no correspondido y la persona por quien había estado sollozando desde hacía casi una hora.

Pasó ambas manos por sus hebras castañas y cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando en qué hacer puesto que tenía a Akihiko frente a su puerta y sus ojos castaños levemente hinchados y vidriosos, al igual que su nariz roja y su semblante demacrado, no dejaban lugar a dudas que Hiroki había estado llorando.

Limpió su nariz, secó levemente sus mejillas para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas y respiró profundo mientras dejaba entrar al famoso escritor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que estaba viviendo fuera una pesadilla, ya que hacía un par de horas había dejado a Akihiko en la casa de Takahiro puesto que el vehículo del peligris se había arruinado a última hora y no podía faltar a la cita que tenía con el pelinegro para cenar en la noche más importante del año, Noche Buena.

Y muy probablemente Hiroki se hubiera negado rotundamente a la petición de Akihiko de ir por él a su casa para llevarlo a su cita con su enemigo declarado; pero simplemente no podía dejar a Usami sufrir por aquel acontecimiento y más aún cuando, por palabras de Akihiko, sabía que Takahiro le había insistido demasiadas veces al escritor. Si algo Hiroki tenía en claro, era que ambos sufrían de un amor no correspondido y, en aquella época que en Japón era ideal para las parejas, algo en su corazón le dijo que por lo menos Akihiko tenía que pasarla bien aquella fecha.

¿Y qué consecuencias tuvo su buena acción del día?... Encontrar al estúpido de Bakahiko en su apartamento en vez de estar en su estúpida cena romántica con el estúpido Takahashi. En verdad su mente debatía entre el suicidio y abrir la puerta, lo cual era prácticamente lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta pensando en que hubiera sido menos doloroso cortarse las venas y desangrarse en el piso de su baño antes que saludar a Akihiko mientras aún miraba nublado debido a las lágrimas acumuladas.

—¿Qué quieres?— Sin embargo no hubo respuesta pues la cara seria de Akihiko cambió a una de absoluta preocupación a la vez que el cigarro que traía en sus manos caía al suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Akihiko intentó colocar la mano en la cabeza del castaño como tantas otras veces pero inmediatamente Hiroki dio un paso hacia atrás cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta.

—Estaba leyendo… un libro de tragedia— susurró mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y Akihiko entraba como si fuera su casa, por lo que se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero que estaba colocado en la entrada.

Sus ojos violáceos recorrieron en un par de segundos el pequeño apartamento de Hiroki buscando con la mirada aquel libro del cual hablaba sin haber localizado el mismo; y, aunque lo hubiera encontrado, estaba seguro que ésa no era la razón por la cual el moreno se encontraba en ese estado.

—Y, ¿me vas a decir por qué estás aquí en vez de estar con Takahashi?, espetó el moreno, cuidando ser sutil en sus palabras pero sin lograrlo debido a que salieron tal cual las sentía, con desprecio. Encendió la calefacción ya que antes de la llegada de su invitado, una parte de él pensaba morir de frío esa noche pero ya que Akihiko tenía la nariz más roja que la suya y las mejillas del mismo color, decidió encender aquel aparato que rápidamente comenzó a calentar la pequeña habitación.

—Pensé que cenaríamos solos los dos, pero invitó a más gente… incluyendo a su nueva novia— a penas Hiroki escuchó las palabras apagadas de Akihiko, volteó a verlo inmediatamente dándose cuenta que el peligris metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se sentaba en la cama desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos chocolate de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno, rompiendo levemente el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

—No importa— respondió el mayor con el mismo tono apagado, volteando a ver el reloj de pared que marcaba las 11:30 de la noche. —¿y tú qué pensabas hacer esta noche?—

"La verdad, contemplaba el suicidio como una salida a todos mis problemas" pensó el moreno tragando en seco y dirigiéndose a la cocina, —leer—.

—Ah, ya veo— contestó Akihiko automáticamente dirigiéndose igualmente a la cocina en donde el moreno sacaba un frasco color rojo y verde, del cual sacó dos pares de tabletas de chocolate.

—¿Quieres?— no era una pregunta, era claro que lo iba a hacer de todos modos ya que desde que había conocido a Akihiko, sabía que le gustaba el chocolate caliente.

—Gracias—

—De nada—

—Hiroki…— elevó levemente la voz y el aludido lo volteó a ver dándose cuenta que el semblante de Usami seguía igual de triste pero una diminuta sonrisa adornaba su rostro—… en serio gracias, por lo de hoy—.

La nariz de Hiroki empezó a ponerse roja de nuevo y sus ojos cansados de llorar volvieron a nublarse mientras el moreno volteaba y susurraba un casi inaudible "de nada" con una voz que intentó no sonar tan quebrada como lo estaba en ese momento.

Un minuto, dos minutos, cinco, y el silencio entre ellos dos se mantenía, mientras Hiroki movía despacio aquellas barras que se deshacían a fuego lento y Akihiko se encontraba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sin perder vista de la delgada figura concentrada en deshacer el chocolate.

El peligris cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma dulce que inundaba la habitación; tal vez no sosegaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho por haber visto a aquella mujer, pero al menos apaciguaba un poco aquella punzada en el corazón que parecía no querer desaparecer.

Se preguntó por un instante por qué Hiroki se encontraba solo en esa noche tan especial; se suponía que después de dejarlo con Takahiro, Hiroki se iría a la casa de su familia pero cuando llegó allí, después de salir de la casa del pelinegro, la señora Kamijou le comentó que el no pasaría la Navidad allí. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Hiroki cuando un leve sonido de dolor salió de los labios del moreno quien se había quemado con el chocolate.

—Hiroki— Akihiko se dirigió hacia él pero en cuanto colocó su mano cerca de la contraria, no pudo evitar retroceder al ver que Hiroki golpeaba su mano.

—¡No me toques!— gritó el moreno quien de inmediato calló, bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose al baño sin ver a Akihiko.

—Solo quería ayudar—comentó serio el peligris recostándose en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba cómo Hiroki intentaba vendarse con la mano izquierda.

—No te necesito— "para nada" terminó de murmurar, mientras lograba terminar de vendarse.

Akihiko no respondió, no había nada que decir. Anteriormente Hiroki había construido una barrera entre ellos, una que aunque no lo quisiera, los estaba alejando cada vez más. Pero Usami sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente aceptar que el moreno por alguna razón quería mantenerse alejado. Y él, aunque Hiroki pusiera esa barrera, en verdad necesitaba a su mejor amigo aunque la relación ya no fuera como la de antes, cuando eran niños.

Hiroki salió del baño en silencio y volvió a la cocina para servir ambas tazas de chocolate caliente, pasándole una a Akihiko y tomando una entre sus manos mientras ambos se dirigían al pequeño balcón del apartamento del moreno; aquel en que habían pasado las Navidades anteriores… y que pensaron ésta sería una excepción.

Hiroki tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido dulce que a él particularmente le sabía amargo. Cualquiera pensaría que el moreno estaría feliz al tener a su amor no correspondido pasando Navidad con él, pero para Hiroki, el que Akihiko estuviera allí solo significaba que era porque Takahiro de una u otra forma lo había rechazado. Hiroki siempre había sido la segunda opción de Akihiko, simplemente que ahora aquello se notaba más en esa noche que a Hiroki le parecía más fría de lo que realmente era.

Akihiko sacó un cigarro y, como siempre, le ofreció uno a Hiroki quien esta vez lo aceptó para la sorpresa del peligris. Ambos colocaron sus manos levemente juntas para encender el fuego y aspirar profundo del cigarrillo a manera que estos empezaran a prenderse. El humo del cigarro al ser exhalado se difuminó entre el aire y ambos se separaron para voltear a ver la ciudad de nueva cuenta a través del balcón. El silencio se hacía presente de nuevo.

Un minutos, dos minutos, tres, cinco y siempre había sido así; desde que eran pequeños pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, ya fuera leyendo, escribiendo o como en esa ocasión, simplemente viendo hacia un mismo lugar.

—Esta iba a ser la primera Navidad que no pasamos juntos— comentó Akihiko sin voltear a ver y Hiroki entristeció la mirada. Desde que Akihiko le había contado de la invitación de Takahiro, su mente se había ocupado completamente en pensar que Akihiko prefirió a Takahiro sobre él; y no era que no lo supiera desde antes, era que en aquella época que todos describían como romántica y especial, le dolía más la elección que Akihiko había hecho.

—Lo sé— Hiroki no estaba para hablar con el escritor, inhaló una vez más de aquel cigarro que vacilaba entre sus manos y fijó su vista hacia el horizonte, buscando alguna tonta excusa para que el peligris se fuera y lo dejara en su soledad, porque era más doloroso verlo en su apartamento porque no tuvo opción.

—Pero me alegra que no haya sido así— terminó de decir y Hiroki sonrió amargamente. Siempre odiaba que Akihiko hiciera eso, que lo hiriera primero y luego le dijera palabras amables para que, de algún modo, su corazón palpitara con un poco de esperanza que obviamente jamás llegaría a nada más que una completa farsa.

"Tu amabilidad me lastima"; no recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces había dicho esa frase en su mente mientras pensaba en que algún día se la diría a Usami de frente. Apretó un poco más fuerte su taza y al sentir la mirada violácea sobre él, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tomó aquel líquido que le sabía tanto a nostalgia.

—Hiroki…— y la voz de Akihiko fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono celular del moreno quien apenas vio el número, abrió sus ojos de par en par diciéndole que se quedara en el balcón y yendo inmediatamente hacia el otro lado de su pequeño apartamento dejando la taza en cualquier superficie y saliendo por la puerta principal para hablar por teléfono. Dudo un par de segundos en contestar pero decidió hacerlo de igual forma.

—Takahashi— Hubiera preferido no contestar pero tenía curiosidad de por qué aquel tipo que apenas le hablaba osaba llamarlo a esas horas en esa fecha; claro, la razón era obvia.

—¿Está Akihiko contigo?—

—No, y si quieres hablar con él, llámalo. Adiós—

—¡Espera!—Hiroki rodó los ojos, tentado de presionar aquella opción en rojo que le indicaba la finalización de la llamada, pero decidió volver a colocar el aparato en su oído y fumar una vez más.

—¿Qué?—

—No lo puedo llamar, dejó aquí su celular y se fue—

—Pues aquí no está— Y ambos sabían que era mentira… ni Hiroki era hipócrita para intentar caerle bien, ni Takahiro lo suficientemente tonto para no darse cuenta.

—Bien, si lo ves, solo dile que aquí todos lo están esperando, les cae muy bien y querían hablar de su nuevo libro que todos leyeron—comentó el pelinegro intentando sonar amable, lo cual solo hizo enojar más a Hiroki.

—Sabes, creí que preferías estar con tu novia y tus amigos antes que con él, por algo se fue de la fiesta, ¿no?—

—¿Eh?, ¿qué novia?—

—De la tuya—Hiroki inhaló el humo despacio recordando que no debía delatar a Usami, —escuché su voz a través de la línea— mintió aprovechando que se escuchaba el bullicio a través del celular.

—No tengo novia, la que escuchaste seguro es mi prima que vino de Corea a pasar la Navidad aquí, es la única mujer que está— Hiroki abrió los ojos y exhaló todo el humo del cigarro al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Prima?—

—Sí, ella ama sus libros. En fin, tengo que colgar, si lo ves dile que aquí lo extrañamos todos— Hiroki colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse; dándose cuenta que Akihiko estaba deprimido sin razón alguna puesto que Takahiro no tenía pareja.

Hiroki tragó en seco guardado su celular en el bolsillo mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Hacía un par de minutos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Usami no hubiera llegado a su casa y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de que volviera con Takahiro, su corazón se negaba rotundamente a dejar a Akihiko irse.

Hiroki comenzó a pensar en la probabilidad de obviar que esa llamada había existido y volver a su apartamento para esperar las doce y ver el espectáculo de luces pirotécnicas junto al ojivioleta. Movió nerviosamente el cigarro en sus manos y después de inhalarlo una vez más, decidió que Takahiro no se merecía al Akihiko en ningún sentido y por nada del mundo le daría el gusto de que estuviera con él.

Abrió de nueva cuenta la puerta de su apartamento viendo a lo lejos la apacible figura de Usami que seguía en el balcón y quién ni siquiera se inmutó por el sonido de la puerta principal. Caminó a paso lento y se situó justamente a la par de él, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que había estado antes cuando se dirigieron al balcón. Inhaló lo último que quedaba de su cigarro y estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de no ser que notó que su acompañante había estado callado mucho tiempo.

Volteó a ver hacia su costado observando el semblante totalmente decaído de Akihiko, quien apoyaba sus antebrazos en el barandal y en vez de estar viendo la ciudad, veía cabizbajo al piso del balcón.

Hiroki cambió de decisión.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, se aguantó las ganas de volver a llorar y trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Sabes, eres un total bakahiko— comentó llamando la atención de Usami quien de inmediato lo volteó a ver. Iba a responderle pero el castaño lo tomó inmediatamente de la mano arrastrándolo hacia fuera de su apartamento.

—¡Oye!— Akihiko intentó detenerlo pero al parecer Hiroki se veía decidido por lo que se dejó ser llevado por el moreno. A penas llegaron al carro, abrió la puerta y a empujones lo obligó a entrar al vehículo. Entró él también y arrancó el carro observando que faltaban trece minutos para que diera medianoche. Pisó el acelerador y calculó la ruta más rápida para llegar a la casa de Takahiro.

—¿A dónde vamos?—

—¿A dónde crees?— comentó apretando por inercia el volante y apretando sus dientes mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que en esa época del año prefería mil veces ver a Akihiko feliz, aunque él no fuera la razón de su felicidad.

No le tomó más que un par de minutos lograr estacionarse en frente de aquella casa. Hiroki volteó a ver a Akihiko quien seguía con cara de duda.

—Hiroki, pero te dije que…—

—Te equivocaste, él no tiene novia... y me dijo que te extraña— Akihiko lo vio con cara de duda, lo que hizo que Hiroki esbozara una tenue sonrisa. —El fue el que me llamó, ahora ve— Y, al comprender lo que Hiroki le decía, una perfecta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Usami, una que Hiroki definitivamente no hubiese querido ver.

—¿En serio?—

—¡Anda!, ¡ya casi es medianoche!— Hiroki empezó a empujar al peligris haciendo que esté inevitablemente tuviera que salir del auto. El moreno hubiese querido arrancar inmediatamente pero Akihiko le pidió bajar la ventana a lo cual Hiroki no tuvo opción. Aunque al escuchar a Akihiko hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho.

—¿Y tú?— Ambos escucharon de pronto el nombre del peligris y voltearon a ver a Takahiro que abría la puerta de su casa y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Y Hiroki hizo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, de esas que pocas veces solía mostrar y que solo Akihiko pudo ver.

—Yo… estoy bien— y con aquellas palabras Akihiko asintió y se alejó del vehículo para encaminarse hacia donde estaba Takahiro.

El sonido del auto al arrancar le dio la sensación que opacaba por mucho el sonido de su corazón quebrándose en tantas partes que estaba seguro no volvería a ser el mismo. Pero aún así, logró esbozar una diminuta sonrisa mientras su mirada contemplaba a lo lejos cómo Takahiro abrazaba al peligris, probablemente preocupado porque había desaparecido.

La puerta se cerró y Hiroki comenzó a conducir mientras miraba la casa por el retrovisor una vez más antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento; pensando que a veces, solo a veces, valía la pena pasar la Navidad solo, y aunque Akihiko ya no lo escuchara, logró susurrar con la voz quebrada…

—Bakahiko, Feliz Navidad—

 **Pdt. Lo siento, hubiese querido escribir algo un poco más alegre pero supongo que no todo fue muy bueno en la vida de Hirohiko y estaba con el sentimiento poco parecido al de ellos así que, esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Prometo algo un poco menos amargo para la próxima.**

 **Las quiero,**

 **Himiko.**


End file.
